<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>memento by annoyingplant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266444">memento</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingplant/pseuds/annoyingplant'>annoyingplant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, They are married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingplant/pseuds/annoyingplant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But what brought this on?”</p><p>Lev sighs, quite dramatically, looking very wistfully into the distance where the morning sky meets the city skyline. He takes a sip of the coffee (pretends he didn’t just burn his tongue) and rests his chin on his free hand, giving another sigh as if the first one had been too quiet. “I dunno. Ennui?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>memento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/gifts">Pepsi (Pepsiiii)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>christmas prezzy for my friend pespi i hope u enjoy!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Samu!” Lev calls from where he’s standing on their balcony overlooking the main street below.</p><p>“Do you ever wonder what it’d be like,” he pauses, leaning further against the metal railing, then continues without looking back at Osamu, “if I, like, wasn’t super famous?”</p><p> </p><p>The question gives Osamu pause for a moment, the mindfulness of it taking him slightly aback, especially this early in the morning.</p><p>Lev had woken up unusually early today, just as the sun had started to crest, most likely since he’d gone to sleep almost immediately after returning from work early yesterday evening. Osamu, an early-riser, had already been up, feeding the cats and checking their plants’ moisture when his boyfriend had ambled out of the bedroom and into the shower.</p><p>He had taken that time to fix breakfast and coffee, and now, a mug in each hand, Osamu pushes the sliding glass door open further with his shoulder to settle next to Lev on the balcony, gently pressing the brown mug with both excess cream and sugar into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I do, occasionally,” he answers then, gaze following Lev’s down to where a positively gigantic poster of him posing for some luxury brand watch or other is currently being hung up. </p><p>Osamu chuckles.</p><p>“But what brought this on?”</p><p> </p><p>Lev sighs, quite dramatically, looking very wistfully into the distance where the morning sky meets the city skyline. He takes a sip of the coffee (pretends he didn’t just burn his tongue) and rests his chin on his free hand, giving another sigh as if the first one had been too quiet. “I dunno. Ennui?”</p><p> </p><p>Ennui?</p><p> </p><p>Osamu blinks. </p><p>Ennui, a feeling of listlessness or dissatisfaction arising from a lack of occupation or excitement. Osamu is fairly certain he’s never heard the word used in conversation before, but still for some reason the almost exact definition of it immediately popped into his head upon hearing it.</p><p> </p><p>That reason being, he confirms with a quick look over his shoulder, ennui being the word of the day on their 365 new words a year calendar sitting innocently on the kitchen counter.</p><p> </p><p>Lev is looking at him expectantly now, slowly growing visibly impatient, like he wants to be praised or acknowledged for having a deep thought and knowing what ennui means. Osamu thinks he looks quite charming like this, just the hint of a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, love,” Osamu starts, watching carefully the reactions play out on Lev’s face (he’s always been easy to read) as he talks, even as he shifts to lean against his shoulder. “For one, I don’t think we could afford a place as nice as this one.”</p><p> </p><p>Lev laughs at that, Osamu feels it reverberate through his chest and feels his own swell. “But you would love me, still?”</p><p> </p><p>The sheer absurdity of the question makes Osamu laugh, too. “Of course,” he reassures. There isn’t a reality he can imagine in which he doesn’t love Lev with everything he has, every beat of his heart and every time his neurons fire. Osamu can barely remember a time in which he didn’t long for Lev like he needed him to stay alive.</p><p>He doesn’t say that, instead opting for a much less, but still cheesy, “I was in love with you before you had your first prada job, and not seeing your face on every second billboard in town won’t make me feel any different than I do now.”</p><p> </p><p>He watches Lev’s lips part without any sound escaping, as he looks at Osamu for just a moment, agape. Osamu thinks he sees the hints of a blush on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Too much?” He asks with a chuckle, averting his gaze to instead look at Lev’s spider plant in it’s ceramic pot by their outside seating area that he hasn’t watered in at least three weeks now. “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Lev had wanted plants of his own, had insisted on getting one just for himself, that he’d take care of, after Osamu brought home his second monstera.</p><p>His first one was a blue orchid, because it was “blue, and rare, and beautiful” like him. Then the sapling of a fig tree because it was little and cute, like Osamu, a string of pearls succulent because it reminded him of the pearl necklace he’d worn in a recent shoot. </p><p>The fig tree, to his credit, passed on through no fault of his own, but their cat who devoured it within days of getting it.</p><p>After three more exotic plant casualties, Osamu had gifted him a spider plant, because it was simple, like him, but Osamu loves it nonetheless; something about its persistence, a certain allure.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Lev presses a kiss onto Osamu’s lips through his smile. “Never too much, not with me,” he says, kissing him once more, “Tell me you love me again.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu laughs, then; who was he to worry about being too cheesy towards Lev of all people? “I love you.”</p><p>The spider plant is doing fine.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing that, Lev’s smile grows, and Osamu swears he’s never going to have enough of seeing Lev happy, like a meal that you never want to finish. He sets his free hand on Osamu’s hip, pulling him closer. “I love you too, Samu! Are you sure you wouldn’t forget though?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu blinks. “Forget what, love?”</p><p> </p><p>“My beautiful face and how much you love me, if you’re not reminded by a poster of me every two seconds.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, you’re right, I just might,” Osamu says with a quiet laugh, setting away his mug in favor of taking Lev’s hand in his. “You’ll just have to keep working this dead-end, unfulfilling job so your husband doesn’t forget the face he falls asleep to every night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just <em> have </em> to!” Lev echoes, with a big smile, probably loud enough for their downstairs neighbor to hear, “For my forgetful husband, so he’ll always have me around him.”</p><p> </p><p>Lev says it half-jokingly and Osamu knows; this is the cadence of their usual morning banter, albeit a couple hours earlier than normal, but despite this he genuinely cannot imagine anything he’d like more than to actually have Lev with him always. A world where he doesn’t have to go on week-long shoots to far off places and instead spends his time chit-chatting about this and that with Osamu in their living room.</p><p>Osamu also enjoys nothing more than walking the streets and spotting a new billboard featuring <em> the </em> Haiba Lev, his husband, and the pride and fulfillment that comes with that, he enjoys coming to pick Lev up at the airport and his weight in his arms after a week of being apart.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu would love to have that world where he could have both, but Osamu knows that beggars can’t be choosers and any world where Lev loves him already feels like more than he could ever beg for.</p><p> </p><p>“What a nice bonus, then,” he says, moving to pull Lev back inside, shifting one foot behind the other and giving a satisfied hum when he follows, “that your paycheck is big enough for you and your forgetful husband to live in such comfort.”</p><p> </p><p>Lev grins, skipping past the threshold and into their apartment, “Anything so you keep making shitty pizza for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu makes a face. “You know, I could make great pizza, you’re the one who explicitly requests it to be shitty?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and it’s perfect!” Lev exclaims, suddenly serious, gripping Osamu by his forearms. “There’s just something about shitty, mediocre food that is <em> so </em> satisfying!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hearing you say that makes me wonder why you married a chef,” Osamu sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Lev gives a big grin, pulling Osamu ever closer and pressing a wet, enthusiastic kiss on his cheek that makes Osamu laugh even as Lev pulls away to press his lips to his jaw instead, “Why, for love!”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu chuckles, “Okay, <em> lover </em>,” then peels Lev from him to return to their kitchen where breakfast is ready to be served, “you ready to eat?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no plot only banter</p><p>follow me on twitter @annoyedplant</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>